Amigos amigos, amores a parte
by Gah Aluada
Summary: Adolescencia: Coisa estranha que acontece com qualquer pessoa. Problemas: Varios... Vantagens: Varias... Amores: Varios... Ou talves não... Universo Alternativo
1. Introdução

Adolescencia: Coisa estranha que acontece com qualquer pessoa.

Problemas: Varios...

Vantagens: Varias...

Amores: Varios... Ou talves não...

(Universo Alternativo)

Harry Potter

Garoto rico que estuda em um colégio publico da Inglaterra, tem como melhor amigo Ronald Weasley, amizade desde que entraram na escola. Harry Potter é um garoto extrovertido e muito bonito, as garotas do Boston College morrem por ele. O maior defeito do garoto é ser o que chamamos de "Galinha", todo homem rodeado de mulheres quer continuar assim e essa era a fama do nosso protagonista.

Ah... Já ia me esquecendo... Apesar do nosso galã ser o cara mais cobiçado da escola existe uma garota cuja o coração de Harry bate mais forte, forte ao ponto de amar, sim... AMAR... O nome dela é Gina Weasley, uma garota esquentada, mas com um coração mole e que também bate muito forte por Harry.

Gina Weasley

Garota comum, de classe media baixa. Uma garota inteligente e muito esportiva, joga na liga de futebol feminino da escola, apesar de ser bastante durona quando é preciso Gina é uma menina delicada e muito meiga, mas é claro 'Não pisem na bola', pois Gina tem pouca paciência com gente que ela chama de "Lixo-de-Ouro", são os típicos riquinhos metidos que não tem muita inteligência para demonstrar. Apensar de chamar os ricos assim é justamente por um deles que Gina se apaixona: Harry Potter, melhor amigo de seu irmão e o maior gato da escola.

Ronald Weasley

Simplesmente o Melhor Amigo de Harry, alem disso é um dos caras mais cobiçados do colégio, apesar disso ele é tímido e tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar isso, suas orelhas ficam vermelhas e ele começa a gaguejar, apesar de algumas garotas acharem estranho ou até rirem de Ron ele não liga por que seus olhos estão em uma morena que é sua amiga desde pequeno, o problema é que Ron não consegue abrir o jogo, ele consegue pedir qualquer garota em namoro menos uma: Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger

A mais inteligente de todo o colégio, uma garota bonita que muito ignoram por ser uma certinha, mas talvez esqueçam que foi ela quem namorou um jogador de basquete do colégio chamado Victor Krum. Em quanto namorou esse garoto Hermione parou de manter contato com um de seus amigos Ronald Weasley, e se forem perguntar para ela a resposta era: Não faço idéia! Hermione sente que seu modo de olhar para seus amigo mudou, apesar de estar confusa a respeito disso ela tenta fingir que nada acontece, mas será que vai conseguir?

Draco Malfoy

'Mauricinho de carteirinha' é como Harry Potter o chama. Draco é extremamente metido, o garoto mais rico do colégio, a pergunta que surge é: Por que diabos Draco está nesse colégio? Resposta: Repetiu de ano, seus pais não querendo esbanjar dinheiro com filho negligente mandaram ele para um colégio publico, por isso o passatempo preferido de Draco é dizer o quanto ele odeia a escola e todos os que estudam lá, incluindo é claro o: 'Polhaço' é uma mistura de Potter e Palhaço, é como ele chama Harry. O que Draco não imagina é como seu "colégio pobre" vai virar o lugar mais agradável para estar quando conhece o amor nesse lugar com uma simples e doida aluna: Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood

Mais conhecida como Di-Lua é uma garota que é a mistura de todos os tribos, mas o que mais chama atenção nela é seu jeito sonhador e diferente. Ninguém sabe se a garota é rica ou pobre, o que todos sabem é que ela é diferente, mas isso não impede de ter amigos, Luna é a melhor amiga de Gina Weasley, Luna também joga futebol, ela é centro-avante do time do Boston College. Muito boa no que faz, realmente, mas apesar disso Luna nunca teve namorados, na verdade ela ainda é BV, mas não liga muito pra isso até ter uma amizade que realmente mexe com seus sentidos, isso acontece quando conhece Draco Malfoy.


	2. Weasley X Potter 1 Round

Elas olhavam como se fosse um artista, ele entrava pela escola todos os dias e parecia que sempre deixava todas as garotas sem ar. Pelo menos uma vez melhores amigas brigaram por causa dele. Uma comentava:

-Gostoso!

Outra comentava:

-Maravilhoso!

E ainda outras mais românticas:

-Que fofo!

Todas ela tinhas adjetivos perfeitos para o garoto perfeito, mas nem todas ficavam contentes com sua presença, em especial uma ruiva que gostara do garoto no passado o achava simplesmente:

-É um GRANDE IMBECIL! - Gina dizia ao ver garotas babarem por ele, o cara mais cobiçado e convenhamos que havia seus motivos: Harry Potter.

-Oi Gina! – o garoto a cumprimentou de modo forçado e totalmente com raiva.

-Oi POTTER! – Ela fez questão de frisar o Potter.

-Cadê seu irmão?

-Está escrito: Sistema de GPS na minha testa? – Gina falou fazendo uma careta. – Acho que não. Então larga de ser folgado e procura você! – dizendo isso Gina pegou sua mochila em um dos bancos e saiu andando.

-Perceberam? – Harry falou com um sorriso maroto para as garotas que o cercavam – Ela não resiste meu charme.

Harry saiu enquanto elas brigavam para ver pra quem ele deu uma ultima piscadinha.

-Ron amigão, tava te procurando! – Harry falou ao virar em um dos corredores. – Cara, você tem que controlar sua irmã. Já pensou em um hospício?

-Muitas vezes – Ron disse rindo – Que foi que a ruiva fez?

-Ela quase me deixou mal perto das garotas, e cara, isso não é nada legal. – Harry abriu seu armário e colocou alguns livros, virou para Ron e continuou – Ainda bem que esses dentes são aliados a esse olhar e então eu fico o máximo.

-Ah cala essa boca seu convencido! – Ron falou rindo e dando uma cotovelada no amigo. – Ei dá uma olhada na piada que ta vindo.

-O mauricinho e sua gangue delinqüente – Harry falou quando Draco se aproximou para ouvir.

-Olha só, a manha estava quase boa, mas é claro só vai ser perfeita quando esse imbecil do Potter morrer – Draco falou para Crabble, seu "amigo", por assim dizer.

-Com licença! Com licença! – Hermione falou empurrando Draco. – Desculpe interromper o que seria uma briga boa de se assistir, mas Harry e Ron, estamos atrasados para primeira aula.

-Se escondendo em baixo da saia da sabe-tudo, Potter? – Draco perguntou com um sorriso provocador.

-Seu erro é pensar que eu preciso de proteção Malfoy! – Harry falou encarando Draco, os dois estavam prestes a brigar.

-Pará com isso! – Hermione falou separando os dois. – Ele não vale à pena Harry. Vamos embora.

-Te vejo na aula IMBECIL! – Draco falou enquanto Hermione puxava Harry.

-Harry se sempre que você encontrar esse babaca for a mesma coisa estamos perdidos – Hermione falou vendo que Ron estava quieto o tempo todo. – E você? Nem pra ajudar o Harry?

-Você não ouviu Hermione? Ele não precisa de proteção! E se você estava tão interessada em ajudar por que não calou a matraca – Ron falou andando mais rápido que eles e deixando os dois para trás.

-O que deu nele? – Hermione perguntou, mas Harry fez cara de quem sabia exatamente o mesmo que ela: Nada.

/

-Por que você o trata daquele jeito? – Parvati perguntou a Gina sentando a mesa do refeitório.

-Por que é assim que ele merece ser tratado. – Gina respondeu pegando um dos canudos ao lado de seu prato – Você já foi vitima e já viu o que ele faz pra conquistar uma garota, ele usa e joga fora. Qual é o respeito que você está se dando Pah?

-Ah, mas a gente acaba perdoando, quem resiste aqueles olhos verdes? – Parvati deu um suspiro e Gina revirou os olhos.

-É isso que dá... É efeito Harry. – Uma garota loira com um tipo lunático sentou ao lado se Gina.

-Até tu Luna? – Gina perguntou rindo.

-Não, pra mim Harry é um amigo, um amigo muito legal, mas é que pelo o que eu vejo as meninas não vê ele como eu, sabe?

-Pra mim não é como amigo nem como nada! Pra mim é um cara que vai todo dia em casa encher o saco e ouvir paparicos da minha mãe. E pior, ficar tirando uma com a minha cara sempre! Ah... Como eu não o suporto!

-Você só vê os defeitos dele, é por causa disso. E Luna só o vê assim por que sabe muito bem que ele NUNCA iria querer nada com ela, ou melhor, qualquer garoto NORMAL não vai querer nada com ela. – Padma irmã de Parvati falou passando em frente à mesa e puxando a irmã.

-Ninguém te perguntou nada sua inútil! – Gina falou defendendo a amiga – Alem do mais todo mundo sabe que você morre de inveja da Parvati por que ela ficou com Harry e você não,E ALEM DO MAIS Luna é mais vista pelo Harry do que você. Afinal ela é amiga dele, já você ele nunca disse nem um "Oi". E pra sua informação sua idiota Luna é mais bonita que você o suficiente pra conseguir o cara mais rico e mais bonito da escola. Agora sai da minha frente antes que eu meta a mão na sua cara, e você sabe muito bem que eu sou capaz, não sabe? – Nesse momento Gina percebeu que todo o refeitório a olhava, ela tinha dito aquilo mais alto do que pretendia, Luna a olhava sorridente enquanto alguns riam de Padma e outros aplaudiam Gina.

-Você me paga Weasley! – Padma saiu com Parvati, provavelmente para o banheiro.

-Não precisava Gina – Luna falou agradecida.

-Você é minha amiga, quem mexer com você mexa comigo também! – Gina falou sorrindo para Luna que retribuiu.

-Acha que armando um barraco é que se resolve as coisas Ruiva? – Uma voz masculina veio atrás de Gina.

-Olha quem fala, não é Potter? – Gina falou fazendo uma careta.

-Ah... Quase esqueci... Oi Luna! Tudo beleza? - Harry falou ignorando Gina o que a deixou com mais raiva do que já estava.

-Oi Harry, não sei se você viu, mas mais uma briga por sua causa. – Luna não o parecia culpar.

-Pois é querida amiga, essas garotas, tirando você, a Mione e essa coisa ruiva aqui, todas morrem por mim. Isso é um fardo que tenho que carregar. – Harry brincou Luna riu e Gina apenas olhou torto para Harry. – Minto por acaso ruiva?

-É Gina, saco! Melhor... Pra você é WEASLEY! O problema é que nessa escola só tem burras, tirando a Mione, Luna e eu, claro!

-Ah é... A Mione por que é minha melhor amiga, Luna por que é minha segunda melhor amiga e você simplesmente por que NÃO SUPORTO! – Harry quase gritou.

-É, POIS É... ISSO É RECIPROCO! – Gina gritou, pegou seu suco e levantou-se xingando e mandando Harry para todos os lugares possíveis, e impossíveis também.

-Alguém a mande de volta pro hospício! – Harry falou e Gina ouviu.

-E por que não mandam você de volta pra seu mundo de retardados egocêntricos? – Gina falou voltando e encarando Harry.

-Por que você comprou a ultima passagem! – Harry falou encarando ela também. Os dois se olhavam com raiva, nenhum dos dois ria apenas as pessoas em volta.

-A egocêntrica sou eu? – Gina ironizou – É claro, sou eu quer fica por ai falando que todas as garotas caem aos meus pés por que sou o gostosão do pedaço? ACHO QUE NÃO!

-É porque você esta muito ocupada chamando os outros de burros e se sentindo a melhor de todas só por ser a garota mais difícil e durona da escola. Acha mesmo que eu sou o único egocêntrico por aqui?

-ACHO SIM!

-É... MAIS EU NÃO!

-PROBLEMA SEU! SEU IMBECIL! – Gina gritava a milímetros de Harry.

-NÃO É SÓ UM PROBLEMA MEU, AFINAL QUEM EM É QUE TÁ GRITANDO? – Harry gritava chegando mais perto.

-VOCÊ!

Aquilo parecia uma verdadeira guerra, a escola atiçava, mas os dois nem notavam, era como dois gladiadores em uma arena. Pessoas por todos os lados mais o importante ali era um acabar com o outro, sem se importar com "platéia".

-Sabe de uma coisa... – Gina falou virando as costas para Harry. – Não vale à pena discutir com você! Você é um ridículo, apesar de se achar o "Bonitão" não passa de um idiota!

-E apesar de você ser linda... – Harry parou naquele instante, Gina se virou e olhou abismada, Harry corou rapidamente e depois continuou. –Quero dizer... Apesar de ser... Ah... Quer saber idiota é você!

Falando isso Harry passou por Gina e saiu dali rapidamente... Naquele dia Harry como se por um milagre não apareceu na casa do amigo Ron. E nem ao menos o ligou.


	3. Show de Bola 2 Round

No dia seguinte Draco parecia mais furioso que o comum. Chegando à escola viu seus colegas Crabble e Goyle e foi direto a eles.

-Hoje passou dos limites! – Draco falou se aproximando deles.

-Que aconteceu? – Goyle perguntou.

-Minha mãe! – Draco fez um sinal para que eles entrassem na escola. – Ela disse que vai diminuir da minha mesada 10 só por causa do arranhãozinho que eu dei no carro semana passada.

-Draco – Crabble interrompeu, Draco o olhou feio, mas ele infelizmente continuou falando – Você arrebentou o carro da sua mãe.

-Quando eu não te perguntar Crabble, não fale nada. E quando eu perguntar também não. Entendeu? – Draco falou nervoso seguindo para seu armário.

Com muita raiva Draco girou a combinação e abriu o armário com toda a força, ouviu que havia batido a porta em alguma coisa ou alguém que agora se encontrava no chão.

-Ai! – uma garota loira e desajeitada estava sentada no chão com a mão no nariz.

-OLHA POR ONDE ANDA! – Draco gritou e virou para seu armário, mas percebeu que a garota ainda estava sentada, com um suspiro tedioso olhou para a garota e estendeu-lhe a mão – Levanta vai!

-O nariz dela ta sangrando – Goyle falou.

-Não seu imbecil, ela menstrua por cima! – Draco falou com impaciência para o amigo abobado.

-Não é não! – Luna falou ainda com a mão no nariz.

-Não sei quem é pior! – Draco falou revirando os olhos – Eu estava usando de ironia Lovegood, meu deus quanta gente ignorante!

-Eu preciso de um lenço – Luna disse vendo que seu nariz sangrava mais.

-Tó! – Draco falou lhe entregando uma caixinha cheia de lenço que estava dentro do armário.

-Obrigada! – Luna falou limpando o sangue.

-Bom... – Draco disse pegando seus livros – Agora você pode ir pra sua aula, e eu pra minha.

-Aham! – Luna murmurou e saiu andando e tropeçou na lata de lixo.

-Por deus Lovegood, olha por onde anda! – Draco falou balançando a cabeça e seguindo pra sua aula.

Em quanto isso em outra extremidade da escola:

-Gina é a ultima vez que eu vou perguntar: Que foi que você falou pro Harry? – Ron estava prestes a enforcar a garota.

-E pela ultima vez RONALD, nada demais, a mesma coisa de sempre. – Gina falou dando de ombros e saindo um tanto quanto esnobe.

-Daí me forças! – Ron disse erguendo a mão para o céu.

-Oi Ron. – uma voz feminina atrás dele chamou a atenção.

-Oi Hermione. – Ron falou virando rápido.

-Cadê o Harry? – Hermione perguntou olhando dos lados.

-E eu sei? Ele não apareceu em casa ontem, e a gente tinha combinado de jogar bola.

-Vocês brigaram?

-Não, quem brigou com ele foi a Gina, pra variar, mas mesmo assim, ele sempre vai em casa, brigando com ela ou não.

-Que estranho. – Hermione falou até que uma figura morena apareceu ao lado.

-E ai galera que me ama... Tudo beleza? – Harry perguntou sorrindo.

-Tudo Harry, mas por que é que ontem você furou? – Ron falou e Hermione apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça.

-É que tive uns problemas com o chefe, sabe como é? Meu pai quando ta de mau humor é um saco! E minha pra colaborar brigou feio com ele, e a discussão dos dois dura horas e sempre sobra pra mim no final.

-É parece que briga de moreno e ruiva sempre sobra pros outros. – Hermione brincou.

-O que você quis dizer com isso, senhorita piadista? – Harry falou serio.

-Nada... – Hermione falou rindo baixinho, Ron pareceu entender, mas não queria.

-Ah! Chega de papo vai! – Ron falou num tom muito mais serio do que o de Harry – Vamos pra aula que já estamos atrasados.

-Eita! Ron querendo ir pra aula e Hermione fazendo piada? Trocaram de personalidades é? Isso que dá viverem grudados – Harry falou rindo, Hermione e Ron coraram. – Falando em grude, sua irmã pentelha não veio não?

-O que é que você quer com aminha irmã? Já não tem menina demais no teu pé não? – Ron falou rindo e Hermione também riu.

-Ah... Como você é imbecil, to só perguntando por que se ela faltou hoje é um dia de sorte, afinal não a vi nem o Malfoy.

-Pode esquecer, ela veio e ele também – Ron falou.

-Como sabe que o Mauricinho veio? – Harry perguntou.

-Por que ele acabou de passar ali – Ron e Hermione começaram a andar para a sala – É amigo, parece que esse dia nunca via chegar.

-O que aconteceu com o seu nariz? – Gina perguntou a Luna.

-O Malfoy abriu a porta do armário na minha cara. – Luna falou parecendo que o acidente havia sido há semanas.

-COMO É? – Gina falou abismada – Ele agora abre armário na cara dos outros? E você não fez nada?

-Foi sem querer.

-Sei... Sei... – Gina não parecia convencida.

-É verdade, ele até me deu um lenço depois pra eu limpar o sangue.

-Tá chega de papo. Não acredito nessa historia, mas tudo bem. – Gina olhou no relógio. –DROGA! Luna estamos atrasadas pro treino.

-Xii! É verdade – Luna e Gina saíram correndo para o vestiário.

-ESTÃO 5 MIN ATRASADAS! – Uma voz ecoou MUITO alto atrás delas.

-Foi mau senhora Hooch. – Gina falou enquanto enfiava a chuteira no pé.

-Tá legal, mas mais uma vez vocês duas sofrerão punições, entenderam?

-Sim senhora! – as duas disseram em coro.

-Agora as senhoritas já podem ir pra quadra. – as duas demoraram um pouquinho – VÃO LOGO!

Com isso as duas saíram correndo.

-Muito bem garotas, separem dois times, hoje vamos ter uma surpresa no final do treino, mas, por favor, nada de moleza. – Senhora Hooch disse.

As meninas se separaram e começaram a treinar. Treinamento com cones, pulos, pênaltis e finalmente jogaram uma partida de dois tempos de 15 minutos. Após o treino a pessoa reuniu as garotas, todas exaustas sentadas no gramado.

-Bom... Disse pra vocês que teria uma surpresa, a surpresa é: As meninas vão jogar no campeonato inter escolar esse ano, o campeonato exclusivo só pra futebol.

-Serio? – Gina exclamou contente, ela e Luna se olharam incrédulas.

-Sim senhorita Weasley. – Senhora Hooch disse sorrindo – E hoje também foi um treino surpresa, porque algumas garotas eu selecionar é as que irão jogar.

-NOMES? – Todas falaram juntas.

-Calma! – Hooch pegou uma prancheta e começou a falar os nomes – Alícia Spinnet, Ana Abbott, Angelina Johnson, Beatriz Douge, Cho Chang, Gina Weasley...

Gina soltou um gritinho.

- ...Luna Lovegood, Lyria Jones, Nataly Watson, Padma Patil, Taylor Smith. – Finalizou a professora Hooch. – As outras garotas serão reservas, sinto muito.

-Luna nós somos titulares! – Gina gritou para a amiga

-Nem acredito Gina, nem acredito – Luna com seu jeito sonhador falou.

-Oi Gina, oi Luna – Cho Chang, uma garota chinesa bem patricinha as cumprimentou.

-Ah... Olá Cho – as duas garotas falaram sendo educadas, por que apesar de não terem motivos para não gostarem da garota, Gina mesmo assim não gostava dela.

-Vai ser legal participar de um campeonato de verdade, não é?

-É vai ser sim – Luna parecia mais animada do que Gina por falar com a garota.

-Cho seremos francas... – Gina falou percebendo um certo interesse na garota – Você não fala com a gente, o que você quer?

-É tão obvio assim – a garota falou sem graça, Gina sem jeito balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Bom... É que eu queria saber se a Luna poderia falar com o Harry... É que eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas é que eu to afim dele, e as meninas falaram pra mim que ele andou perguntando de mim.

-Isso é com ela – Gina empurrou Luna pra frente pra conversar com Cho, e ela saiu com raiva falando baixinho – Mas é tudo Potter, será que esse colégio não tem outro assunto não?

Finalmente as garotas saíram do treino, tomaram seu banho e ao saírem do vestiário pra surpresa de Gina o assunto em pauta, Harry, estava perto do vestiário, com certeza para atacar.

-O que faz aqui, mané? Gina perguntou com desdém parando na porta.

-Não é da sua conta baixinha – Harry falou com um sorriso maroto que herdara do pai, e cujo sorriso deixou uma ruiva vermelha de raiva. Harry encostou na porta do vestiário.

-Tenho que passar e você, um trambolho, tá atrapalhando a passagem – Gina falou tentando sair do vestiário.

-Gina por que você é tão insuportável?

-E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SAI DA MINHA FRENTE?

-Por que eu não quero – Harry falou tampando a porta de vez com as mãos.

-EU QUERO PASSAR!

-Pede com educação.

-EDUCAÇÃO O CARAMBA! SAI DAÍ! – Gina gritava. Todas as garotas já haviam saído, pois todas Harry havia deixado passar, menos Gina.

-NÃO VOU SAIR! VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO QUE É QUEM? – Agora quem gritava era Harry – Você não manda em mim.

-Quer saber: VAI PRO INFERNO! – Gina gritou deu meia volta, mas depois voltou, estendeu a mão para dar um tapa em Harry, mas ele a segurou.

-Você não ousaria! – Harry falou puxando a garota pra perto.

-Isso é o que você pensa... Agora me solta! – Gina disse puxando o braço com força.

Aquilo não havia sido nada legal, Gina ficou corada e percebeu que Harry havia chegado perto de mais. "Lembre-se: ELE É UM IMBECIL" – Gina pensava.

-Por que você faz isso só comigo? –Gina perguntou ainda nervosa.

-Gosto de provar pra você, pra mim e pra escola o tipo de garota arrogante que você é – Harry falou serio – Pra você ver o quanto você também é egocêntrica e irritante.

-Olha só quem fala! – Gina falou cruzando os braços.

-Nunca falei que eu não sou! – Harry falou fazendo uma careta.

-Tá ai, agora dando uma de consciente... Essa é boa! – Gina falou rindo.

-Cansei! Cansei! Você me irrita. – Harry falou saindo da passagem.

-Como eu disse antes: É RECIPROCO! – Gina deu um olhar bem gelado pra Harry e saiu.

-Cara ela é linda, mas é mais complicada que minha mãe! – Harry falou a si mesmo.


	4. 2 X 1 Intervalo

Alguns meses se passaram e tudo continuou na mesma, Harry brigando feio com Gina, Ron e Hermione brigando e fazendo as pazes, Luna sonhando por ai e MUITO treino pra duas garotas importantes do time de futebol feminino da escola.

Finalmente o dia do jogo chegou, Gina estava pirando de tanta ansiedade, Luna não parecia muito nervosa, talvez só ficasse nervosa por Gina estar nervosa.

-Luna é hoje! Luna é hoje! Luna é HOJE! – Gina entrara em pânico assim que entrou no vestiário.

-Calma Gina, veja pelo lado bom, o primeiro jogo vai ser aqui. Apesar de aqueles meninos manés terem perdido, nós vamos vencer. E VENCER BONITO! – Luna falou animando Gina.

-É isso ai Luna! A gente PODE! – Gina começou a se animar.

Elas se vestiram e entraram em campo, parecia que a escola havia parado, o campo estava lotado, Gina ouviu de longe a voz que parecia familiar.

-VAI LÁ GINA! ACABA COM ELAS! – Hermione gritava.

-É ISSO AI! MOSTRA QUE SEU IRMÃO TE ENSINOU DIREITO! – Ron gritou em seguida, o que mereceu uma bela de uma cotovelada de Hermione.

-Imagina se ela tivesse aprendido com você seria uma perna de pau – Hermione falou rindo, e deixou Ron vermelho de raiva.

-Gina o Ron e a Hermione estão aqui – Luna falou acenando para os dois, que retribuíram.

-É eu vi – Gina falou procurando alguém.

-Ele ainda não veio, mas vai vir eu garanto – Luna falou parecendo ler a mente de Gina.

-Não to esperando ninguém não – Gina tentou disfarçar.

-E o Harry? – Luna perguntou inocentemente.

-Se liga Luna! Você acha que eu iria esperar aquele imbecil aparecer? Ele não vindo já é sorte demais. – Gina falou dando uma ultima olhada nas arquibancadas.

Entraram em campo, e não estavam de brincadeira, apesar de Gina ter levado um cartão amarelo logo no primeiro tempo compensou com um belo gol na goleira que parecia estar de ressaca.

Luna agora estava com a bola passou rapidamente para Ana, mas a garota deixou a do time adversário pegar, depois disso a outra garota com uma pontaria terrível deu um chute forte em direção ao gol, mas infelizmente acertou Luna que estava distraída. Obs: A bolada foi em cheio, no meio da cara de Luna.

-Luna! Luna! Você está bem? – Luna estava recobrando os sentidos e viu que estava rodeada de gente.

-Acho que sim – Luna disse ainda enxergando embaçado.

-SAI! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE! – um garoto muito mau educado atropelou todo mundo pra chegar mais perto do acidente. – Caramba Lovegood, você é um desastre ambulante.

-Ninguém te perguntou nada.

-Acho que o caso não é ela ser um desastre ambulante, é um desastre ambulante que está sempre perseguindo ela - Draco corrigiu.

-Ai minha cabeça – Luna reclamou se levantando.

-Eu vou voltar pro meu lugar, se não algum inútil vai achar que tá vago – Draco disse saindo – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... Você estava jogando bem até a bolada Lovegood, espero que você volte ao jogo, se não a gente vai perder por conta de cartões amarelos. – ele disse olhando pra Gina, se virou e voltou pro seu lugar. O que em seguida todos fizeram.

-O que deu nele? – Gina perguntou sorrindo pra Luna.

-E eu é que sei?

-Sei lá, ele foi bem gentil com você. O que você fez em dona Lovegood?

-Endoidou Gina? Ele é o Malfoy, o ODIADO Malfoy. Todos da escola o odeiam, e ele odeia todos da escola.

-Ele não parecia odiar você Gina falou dando um tapinha em Luna que riu.

"É verdade" – Luna pensou enquanto ia para o banco.

O primeiro tempo logo acabou, as garotas foram pro vestiário e ouviram aquele típico sermão de treinadores. Voltaram para o jogo e pouca coisa mudou, a não ser pelo fato que logo ao entrar no campo Gina viu que Harry estava lá na arquibancada, de repente o peso de ganhar o jogo aumentou e ela não sabia dizer o porquê.

-VAMOS LÁ GAROTAS! – a treinadora gritou para as garotas que entravam em campo – QUERO MAIS UM GOL!

Foi dado inicio do segundo tempo, quinze minutos de jogo e nada, até que pra surpresa de todos o time adversário fez um gol. Gina com raiva de si mesmo começou a pegar mais pesado e levou mais um cartão amarelo.

-Gina amiga calma, se não você vai acabar sendo expulsa. – Luna falou tentando acalmar Gina.

-É melhor eu sair – Gina pediu pra treinadora a substituir e assim ela o fez.

Sentada no banco ficou preocupada, por que quase saiu mais um gol do time adversário, só foi suspenso porque a garota estava impedida.

-Acho melhor você voltar ao jogo – uma voz atrás de Gina fez a garota virar.

-O que quer Potter? Ver o nosso time perder? Já viu o que eu fiz, não viu?

-Não, mas soube que você fez um belo gol – Harry falou sorrindo, o que Gina não pode se segurar e sorriu também. – OH MEU DEUS!

-Que foi? – Gina perguntou olhando pro campo.

-Você sorriu pra mim. – Harry falou arregalando os olhos.

-Que susto Potter. Pensei que fosse algo serio – Gina falou franzindo a sobrancelha.

-Voltando ao assunto... Não to nem um pouco a fim de ver nossa escola perder logo no primeiro jogo. E ai, vai ou não voltar, Weasley?

-Só porque você me chamou de Weasley – Gina sorriu e se levantou.

-Treinadora eu quero voltar ao jogo. – Gina falou com convicção.

-Ok Weasley. Senhorita Foltran volte! – a treinadora gritou.

Gina entrou no jogo, faltavam cinco minutos para terminar e estava empatado.

-Gina não deixa empatar! – Luna gritou chutando a bola pra Gina.

-Pode deixar! – Gina recebeu a bola e chutou com tudo no gol, só depois percebeu que havia acertado, todos da arquibancada gritaram e pularam.

Final do jogo 2 X O para o Boston College.

-GIAN VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! – Ron pegou a irmã pela cintura e a girou – Sabia mana, você é a melhor! Ah... Você também é muito boa Luna... Parabéns pras duas.

-Vamos esfregar na cara daquelas trouxas quem é que manda! – Hermione falou empolgada, todos a olharam surpresos, afinal nunca haviam visto Hermione tão eufórica, principalmente por causa de um jogo de futebol.

-Parabéns Weasley! – Harry falou sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Gina, que o cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Eu que agradeço Potter , se você não dissesse aquilo acho que eu não voltaria ao jogo

-E o que foi que ele disse?- Ron falou desconfiado.

-Pela primeira vez – Gina o olhou com carinho – Nenhuma asneira.

-Vou encarar isso como um elogio – Harry falou sorrindo, virou e foi cumprimentar as outras garotas do time.

Luna e Hermione que não era nem um pouco bobas haviam percebido o olhar de Gina e de Harry, elas deram uma risadinha.

-Cara o Harry não muda! – Ron falou vendo o garoto falando com Cho Chang – Mas também olha só que gata!

-Não vejo nada demais nela – Hermione falou deixando de sorrir – Alem do mais essa chinesa patricinha não fez nada no jogo, a não ser olhar como as minhas amigas jogam bem.

-EI! EI! – Draco apareceu no meio do campo, pelo jeito chamava Luna.

-É pra você Luna – Gina riu e apontou pra Draco – Hermione, Ron, por favor, me acompanhem.

-Mas pra que? – Ron perguntou sem entender.

-Ron larga de ser tapado, o Draco veio falar com a Luna – Hermione falou puxando o garoto, Gina, Hermione Ron saíram.

-Parabéns Lovegood – o garoto falou andando na direção de Luna.

-Ah... Obrigado Draco – Luna falou sem jeito.

-Estou procurando Pansy Parkinson, você há viu? – Draco perguntou estendendo o pescoço.

-Não – Luna falou procurando a garota também – Talvez já tenha ido pro vestiário.

-Ah tá. – Draco saiu procurando a garota de cabelos pretos e com um humor bastante macabro.

-E ai? E ai? – Gina chegou correndo assim que Draco saiu.

-O que você queria senhorita Gina? – Luna perguntou com seu sorriso aéreo – Ele tava procurando a Pansy, você há viu?

-Não, não vi! – Gina disse fazendo uma careta – Pensei que ele estava interessada em você.

-De onde você tirou uma idéia dessa? – Luna perguntou rindo.

-Ah sei lá, foi o que me pareceu. Ele havia sido tão gentil com você hoje e aquele dia do armário.

-Gina ele quase arrebentou meu nariz – Luna falou ficando vesga e olhando pra ponta do nariz – Deve ser algum tipo de culpa. Ei... vamos tomar sorvete?

Luna havia mudado de assunto do nada, Gina odiava quando ela fazia isso, mas ela não fazia isso de propósito, já havia visto a amiga mudar de assunto enquanto respondia o professor mais chato da escola, Severus Snape, professore de química, ele deu uma bronca em Luna, mas ela não pareceu se importar muito.

-É uma boa idéia – Gina disse olhando para os lados, e num cato da quadra viu um casal debaixo das escadas se beijando, reconheceu por ser Harry Potter e Cho Chang, Gina não sabia explicar, mas sentiu um aperto no peito como se as lagrimas fossem a única cura pra essa dor.

-Gina você esta bem? – Luna perguntou vendo os olhos de Gina mareados, mas garota o olhou com ódio e não com tristeza.

-Sim, estou ótima! Vamos tomar um banho pra ira pra sorveteria – Gina falou pegando o braço de Luna.

Luna deu uma olhada em volta pra ver o porquê de Gina ficar tão triste de repente, e encontrou em um canto da quadra. Luna não disse nada porque sabia que se falasse algo Gina iria negar, mas viu que a garota estava com muita pressa de sair dali.


	5. Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

No dia seguinte Gina chegou na escola com um humor pior do que o normal, viu Luna caminhando em sua direção então disfarçou, porque ela sabia que Luna não era boba e tinha visto muito bem o porquê de Gina ter ficado tão nervosa.

-Oi Gina – Luna falou animada

-Oi Luna – Gina sorriu – Você nem acredita.

-Tá bom – Luna virou e continuou andando.

-Ei perai, deixa eu te contar a novidade – Gina falou parecendo não conhecer Luna.

-Mas você disse que eu não iria acreditar – Luna falou inocentemente.

-Ah Luna... – Gina riu – Ontem na sorveteria quando você foi no banheiro um garoto veio falar comigo e...

-Já sei! Você pra variar deu um fora nele – Luna falou suspirando.

-Como sabe?

-Típico se Gina – Luna falou se sentando num baquinho e começando a procurar alguma coisa dentro da sua mochila – Gina são MUITOS que correm atrás de você, mas você não liga pra nenhum.

-E você também, mas o seu problema é que você não se liga que estão dando encima de você – Gina falou se sentando ao lado de Luna.

-É? – Luna perguntou olhando pra Gina abismada.

-Luna, você é uma das meninas mais lindas da escola, só você que não entende isso, mesmo com seu jeitinho lunático. Talvez seja isso que alguns dos garotos achem bonito em você.

-É mentira Gina, você é minha amiga e não quer me ver mau. Mas não se preocupe comigo, eu sou feliz assim – Luna sorriu sinceramente.

-Tá vendo! Tá vendo! Você não enxerga isso Luna... – Gina se levantou – Vamos pra aula antes que eu tenha que forçar algum menino falar o que acha de você pra voe acreditar em mim.

As duas foram para aula, Luna pensativa ou talvez só no mundo da lua mesmo, ao chegarem perto do corredor do 6 ano Gina viu Harry o que fez sua cabeça começar a latejar.

-Bom dia Weasley – ele cumprimentou.

-VÁ A MERDA! – Gina disse, ou melhor, ela gritou.

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – Harry disse com uma expressão abismada e um tanto quanto com medo de Gina.

-NASCEU! – Gina falou andando mais rápido, mas Harry a seguia.

-Oi Harry – Luna falou sendo puxada por Gina.

-Oi Luna, o que deu nela?

-Ela te viu ontem... – antes que ela continuasse Gina tapou a boca da amiga e a empurrou pra dentro de uma classe que nem era a classe delas.

-Ela me viu ontem o que? – Harry perguntou, mas já era tarde, Gina fechou a porta da classe e encarou Harry.

-Eu vi ontem você bancando o babaca pra cima de mim – Gina completou – Acha que eu sou idiota? Eu entendi que tudo aquilo não passava de uma ceninha pra agradar, mas olha aqui seu folgado, não caiu nessa!

-VOCÊ É UMA PSICÓTICA, SABIA? – Harry gritou – Sei lá, você tem algum tipo de distúrbio garota!

-Eu? EU? – Gina gritava – Você é que banca o FALSO PRA CIMA DE MIM.

-Eu estava sendo sincero. Sua MALUCA! – Harry também gritava (N/A: Desculpe interromper, mas eu cansei de escrever que eles gritavam, todo mundo sabe que eles estavam gritando, todos MESMO, até o pessoal fora da escola sabia).

-SINCERO? SINCERO? A ÚNICA COISA QUE VOCÊ SABE SER É UM MENTIROSO FALSO E MUITO GALINHA SEM VERGONHA!

-AHH! – Harry sorriu malicioso – Entendi por que você está gritando, você me viu beijando a Cho e ficou com ciuminhos. – ele riu, Gina ficou vermelha, mas de raiva.

-Como você é ridículo – Gina começou a rir – Acha que eu vou ter ciúmes de você com aquela patricinha que finge que joga futebol?

-Acho – Harry ria.

-E ACHO QUE VOCÊ PERDEU O POUCO DE CEREBRO QUE VOCÊ TINHA!

-MAS E DAÍ? VOCÊ É A PROVA VIVA DE QUE A GENTE NÃO PRECISA DE CEREBRO PRA VIVER!

-COMO É QUE SEUS PAIS DE SUPORTAM? COMO É QUE MEU IRMÃO TE SUPORTA? COMO É QUE EU CONSIGO ESTUDAR NA MESMA ESCOLA COM VOCÊ SEM FICAR DOIDA?

-DOIDA VOCÊ JÁ É!

-É EU COMECEI A FICAR DOIDA QUANDO VOCÊ COMEÇOU A IR EM CASA... OU SEJA, ANTES MESMO DE EU PODER DIZER O QUANTO EU ODEIO SUA PRESENÇA NA MINHA VIDA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS O QUE FAZER DO QUE FICAR AQUI ME APURRINHANDO?

-FOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU SUA NEUROTICA!

-EU? ONTEM VOCÊ QUE BANCOU O "BOM SAMARITANO PRA CIMA DE MIM"

-MAS BEM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU DA MINHA FORÇA, NÃO FOI?

-EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ! PRA NADA!

-ONTEM PRECISOU!

-NÃO PRECISEI!

-CHEGA! CHEGA! CHEGA! – Harry e Gina estavam roxos de tanto gritar. – POR QUE CARAMBA VOCÊ ME ODEIA TANTO?

-POR QUE VOCÊ É O CARA MAIS INSUPORTAVEL DA FACE DA TERRA

-QUE BOM! POR QUE VOCÊ É A GAROTA MAIS INSUPORTAVEL DA FACE DA TERRA!

-Como? – Gina não gritou, ela falou.

-Dizem que quando duas pessoas são muito parecidas elas brigam muito, não é? – Harry também falou, Gina não responde – Esse é o nosso problema.

-Não viaja! Eu não pareço NADA com você.

-Isso é o que você pensa – uma voz suave e doce invadiu a arena de luta – EU JÁ TO CHEIA DOS DOIS! – Luna gritou – E POR QUE CARAMABA VOCÊS NÃO ADIMITEM QUE SE AMAM E FICA TUDO BEM... – Luna saiu andando com raiva, Gina e Harry nunca havia Luna assim.

-Pobrezinha, sempre no mundo da lua – Gina falou disfarçando.

-Pois é – Harry havia ficado um pimentão. – Tchau FOGO DE PALHA!

-MORRA CABEÇA DE AMEBA! – Gina foi pra sua aula, que com certeza já havia começado e ela por sua vez levaria uma boa de uma detenção.

Depois da aula a professora veio até Gina.

-Senhorita, detenção! – ela foi clara, McGonagall nunca foi muito de rodeios.

-Ah que merda! – Gina xingou.

-E continue com esse linguajar que amanha vai receber outra – ela entregou um papel a Gina , que continha o numero da sala de detenção, e uma nota: Atrasada.

-Eu ainda mato ele! – Gina disse pegando sua mochila e seguindo para a sala, abriu a porta e não tinha ninguém, se sentou em uma cadeira e viu um recado na lousa: Não há professor para detenção, comportem-se e se saírem da sala receberam outra pela desobediência.

-Pelo menos isso é bom – Gina disse colocando a mochila na mesa, abriu pegou seu Ipod e começou a ouvir musica, colocou o pé encima da carteira e ficou ali de olhos fechados.

"Até que não é tão mal assim" – ela disse curtindo sal musica.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Ouviu uma voz que conhecia muito bem perto da porta, abriu os olhos e confirmou.

-Estava bom demais pra ser verdade – Gina disse tirando os fones de ouvido. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Adivinha? – Harry falou com um tom irônico fazendo uma careta.

-Já sei, por causa daquela briga ridícula que você fez chegou atrasado na aula – Gina disse sinicamente.

-Eu que fiz? Foi você quem começou

-AH TÁ! Cala essa boca Potter, e me deixa! – Gina disse colocando os fones novamente no ouvido.

Harry a imitou com uma pose que francamente não combinava com ele. Harry também se sentou, mas ao invés de Ipod ele tirou um game boy do bolso e começou a jogar. A classe ficou em silencio por uns cinco minutos. Os dois se olhavam enquanto o outro não estava olhando, até que uma hora os dois olharam juntos e disfarçaram juntos também.

-Ah cansei! To caindo fora – Harry disse pegando sua mochila.

-Você é doido o diretor te mata, sem contar na chata da McGonagall – Gina disse retirando os fones novamente.

-Se preocupa comigo Weasley? – Harry deu novamente seu sorriso maroto.

-É claro que não! Mas sei lá, ela vai achar que a culpa é minha – Gina falou seria.

-Não se preocupe não. Eu vou ficar legal – Gina se levantou rapidamente e foi até Harry.

-Acha mesmo que eu me preocupo com você? Olha pra minha cara Potter! Acha que eu fico por ai esquentando a minha cabeça com inúteis mauricinhos Lixo-de-Ouro, como você?

-Acha que todos são arrogantes como o Malfoy? Acha que eu sou como aquele idiota? É por isso que você me odeia tanto?

-Eu te odeio por que você faz parte da classe que se acha superior. Daqueles que acham que comandam o mundo, dos imbecis que fazem de tudo pra ficarem cada vez mais ricos, e acabam com pessoas que tentam dar uma vida melhor pros seus filhos.

-Você acha que eu tenho culpa pelo o que o pai do Malfoy fez com seu pai, mas vou te contar uma coisinha Gina: EU NÃO TENHO NÃO!

-Não me interessa! Eu odeio todo mundo que acha que tem direitos melhores que os outros, e você é assim, só porque é bonito e rico acha que é o dono da escola. Você por acaso já pesou nas outras pessoas pelo menos UMA VEZ? – Harry não falou nada – Foi o que eu pensei! Agora faz um favor: SENTA ESSA BUNDA NA CADEIRA, SE NÃO QUEM VAI SE FERRAR SOU EU! – Gina estava tão nervosa que seu olho se encheu de lagrima, ela se sentou onde estava, Harry havia ficado ali, imóvel por uns minutos.

-Gina – ele chamou e a garota levantou o olhar pra onde ele estava – Foi mau, eu não sabia que...

-Que existe mais pessoas no mundo alem de você? – Gina perguntou arrogantemente – Tudo bem Potter, é pra isso que eu to aqui, pra te lembrar.

-Eu não sabia o quanto você é CEGA! – Harry completou irritado – Se liga garota! O que você falou é exatamente o que você mesma faz, não se importa com ninguém apenas com você... – Gina ia dizer uma coisa – Não! ESCUTA! Não quero saber o que você acha dos Malfoys, você pode até estar certa, mas não me julgue ser um tipo DAQUELE só pra você se sentir melhor.

-VOCÊ É IGUALSINHO – Gina disse indo em direção a Harry com raiva. – TODO SUPERIOR! – ela começou a chorar e esmurrar Harry, que a segurou.

-E você? – Harry perguntou se aproximando mais.


End file.
